escape_the_night_discord_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Curses And Witchcraft
Curses And Witchcraft is the fifth episode of the ETN Discord RP Date Released: August, 29th, 2019. Episode Summary Elliott's Episode Summary After yet another tragic death (?), the group have to continue to begrudgingly trudge on, becoming more and more used to the sight of death as the time passes. Remembering the next artifact, The Reanimated Destroyer, the group hear enchanting whispers coming from the backyard area of the mansion. Almost on cue, some fresh meat named Kai, The Time Traveller, shows up to become another victim in this twisted game of death. After breaking her in, the group travel to the backyard where they stumble upon a small group of witches performing what looks like a ritual on the next artifact. Deciding they need a distraction, are given little time to fully realize that idea before the head witch spots them and the groups scatters, along with the rest of the witches who retreat into the dark woods nearby. Eventually, the group collects themselves into the house again but not unscathed, as Kai was curses by the head witch. Connor. who tried to retrieve the artifact in the scatter, was also cursed by the witch when he touched the force field that protected the artifact. After a heap of conflicting ideas on how to handle the witches, the group decides that they need to break that force field and get that artifact, and believe something in the witches hut in the dark woods will help them do that. They split into three parties, Gobbler and JP are on distraction duty, while Kai and Millie head to the witches hut to go look for something to help. Katelyn and Hunter both go off on their own to go look for a possible spell to break the force field in the library upstairs. Gobbler, The Educator, for some reason performs acrobatics to evade and keep the witch distracted whilst JP quite literally runs circles around the witch. She managed to curse JP, but can’t get ahold of Gobbler, and after getting frustrated with their antics decides to retreat to her hut to get something to deal with the pests. The witch stumbles upon Kai and Millie mid-search, chasing them out but not before Kai grabs a magical witches hat and books it, returning to the group. They find out the hat makes you invisible, and that someone needs to go back to the witches hut to find something to break the force field. Millie, stepping up in the already discombobulated group, decides to do it and goes to look in the hat. While she’s gone, Kai finds a potion and Hunter and Kate return empty-handed, and Hunter has been knocked out by a falling bookshelf in the library. Kate is filled in on the sitch when Millie returns, having gained some sort of magical powder at the cost of the hats magic, the group must once more head out into the dark woods to face the witch, disable the force field, and get the artifact. Kate, having feeling guilty about being absent and about Hunter, steps up to go do it. She successfully pulls it off, but is also cursed by the witch in the process. The witch, furious at this point, follows Kate and bursts into the mansion, exclaiming that because the group interrupted her cults ritual on the artifact, it has yet to be cleansed and will not aid them in their quest. She says that she will finish cleansing it herself, but everyone who was cursed must face her challenge for her to do so, or succumb to her witch marks. The group, once again panicking, must venture into the deep woods to take on the tests of the woods while Hunter, Millie, and Gobbler chat on the couch in the lounge. Mid-Chat, Gobbler begins to feel sharp stomach pains and lifts up his shirt to reveal a huge witch brand on his stomach, but this time it’s made out of gashes. He bleeds profusely, and eventually falls dead in Hunters lap, the group returning shortly after. It’s revealed that in the place of Kai, who would’ve died in a normal challenge, one of the non-cursed would have to die. They had to betray someone and unfortunate for Gobbler, he was the one chosen. The tensions high, and everyone blaming each other or themselves, the witch tells the group that in gratitude for helping her complete her ritual, she will bring back one of their deceased friends. So, just which one of the dead will walk among them again?Category:Fifth Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes